March Swan Queen Drabbles
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Swan Queen, a 108 word drabble for each day in March. Prompt questions from tumblr swan queen fanon challenge.
1. March 1

**A/N: For the month of March I'm writing 108 word drabble to answer each of these questions that SwanQueenFanon is running on tumblr. Some are funny, sad, different POV and different places in the SQ relationship.**

 **...**

 **March 1: Who makes the first move? How does it go?**

It was instinct, a protective reflex. She swears she didn't know where her hand was until her adrenaline ceased pounding in her ears and her heart and breathing rate returned to normal. Then her full attention zeroed in on making sure Regina was safe: that they both were.

It was only then when she heard Regina's voice hitch, and a clearing of her throat…

"Emma, you can kindly remove your hand from my breast. It's in no present danger as you can see."

Okay, so it wasn't exactly a hot, sexy 'move,' but intentions certainly came to the forefront when Emma took a chance: she didn't let go…


	2. March 2

**March 2: Who is the first to find out about them and how?**

It was a look.

Granny recognized it straight away: admiration, joy, pure unadulterated love. A smile shone on Regina's face that perfectly reflected a feeling of happiness and contentment. Her dark eyes were shining with the depth of the love she felt for Emma as she gazed at her with a perfect mixture of trust and lust.

 _What could be better than that_? Granny had thought as she wiped down a table. She wouldn't tell anyone.

The looks made their love apparent. (Also, Emma was teasing Regina's inner thigh with her finger tips under the booth.) Granny winked and gave a thumbs up as the two women blushed.


	3. March 3

**March 3: When was the moment Regina realized she was in love?**

Valentine's Day.

The birds were chirping and fucking in feather floating fury right outside her bedroom window, while she was sitting alone on her day bed drinking Merlot. It was goddamned Valentine's day, and her demeanor was as bitter as her preferred vintage.

She shot a deathly glare at her dark, silent phone and tightened her jaw, staring at the rowdy birds and blinking back her pain, drowning it blood red wine. No, she didn't have anyone to give her heart to, and that wouldn't have been bad on its own…

She sighed with painful realization there was only one she wanted to give her heart to: Emma.


	4. March 4

**March 4: When was the moment Emma realized she was in love?**

 _Regina keeps complaining about the grilled cheeses, but maybe she really likes them and she's just saying that? Or, she isn't being subtle… she does seem to rub her tummy and stiffen her spine after lunch and it's so cute, but maybe that means she has a belly ache._

 _What was she saying about kale the other day? Think, Swan…oh, how healthy and nutritious blah-blah… Maybe she'd like that. I better go get her kale salad…but she's got to indulge. She's perfect when she has a little sweet-treat… I'd like to be her after lunch sweet-treat… bad Swan…root beer. Regina loves root beer. Fuck, and I love Regina._


	5. March 5

**March 5: How do their phone backgrounds look? How about their snapchats? What do their texting conversations look like?**

Regina squinted at her phone as another snapchat came through from Emma. It was _another_ food pic, clearly from the Food Network website with the caption, " _Dinner Friday night_?"

Regina tutted for a moment, rolling her tongue to the inside of her mouth, before her lips curled into a devious smirk. By the picture of a complex and multi-ingredient dish like the pictured chicken cacciatore, Regina was quite certain Emma didn't mean she was going to make it. She was asking Regina to, and in around about way, asking for a Friday night date.

"How incredibly generous of you, can't wait!" Regina snap chatted back with a smile.


	6. March 6

**March 6: What weird habits do they complain about from the other but secretly miss when the other isn't around?**

Undressing: The moment Emma gets home from work or from anywhere, really, she strips down to her underwear. Before the door even closes behind her she's pulling off her boots, socks, followed by her pants, and tossing her jacket, shirt, and keys on the floor behind her as she saunters into the kitchen for a snack and a kiss. It drives Regina nuts… not the near nudity, but the clothes strewn akimbo in her foyer.

Dressing: Regina has a strict order: underwear, tights, shirt, skirt, shoes. Emma always wakes up after and watches her dress in confusion. Though, just blouse and pantyhose is totally hot in Emma's opinion.


	7. March 7

**March 7: How does their first kiss go?**

It was safe to say Regina's tender side made limited appearances, but Emma had discovered something: Regina cried while watching movies. She had it perfected to an art form, but Emma just didn't see how she could be so moved by film. One evening, while Regina was sitting through her first ever viewing of 'The Shawshank Redemption' Emma noticed the tears were starting to flow.

While Regina was shaking her head and sniffling at the sad scene about old institutionalized Brookes, Emma scooted closer.

"I'm not crying," Regina insisted as she sniffed and cuddled into her side naturally. Emma turned her head slightly. Kisses distract from the sadness.


	8. March 8

**March 8: How do they deal with Henry going to college? Or high school, for that matter? Who is impossible at parent teacher conferences?**

Pride.

Regina felt her heart swelling as she wrapped her arm around her son and smiled toward the camera. Henry was dressed in his black graduation robe, holding up his diploma. She glanced across Henry, who was so much taller than her now, at Emma, and saw the pride in her eyes shining back. They both smiled at one another and joined hands behind their son's back in support.

Regina wondered what would happen now, she blinked back the brief flame of fear of the unknown finding certainty that everything would work out, and turned back to the camera.

Their son had grown up and Regina felt grateful.


	9. March 9

**March 9: How does their first date go?**

"It's not a date, it's a stakeout," Emma maintained as she opened the car door for Regina, who winked as Emma rolled her eyes.

"Here's a coffee and I'll share my cherry pop-tarts," Emma said as Regina accepted the food with a nod and a slight blush.

"If it's not a date than why did you bring me food and flowers?" Regina asked as they sat with the engine off on a side street.

"That's evidence, we're staking out the flower shop, and in case we're here awhile" Emma said.

"So do stakeouts always include your hand on my thigh?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, it's a date."


	10. March 10

**March 10: How does Henry feel about them? Snow? the rest of the town?**

"Get a room!" Grumpy threw a half-eaten donut at Emma as she pressed Regina up against the jukebox in Granny's, watching as they locked lips. The only response was Emma's middle finger sticking up at him, but she didn't even break the kiss.

"Gah!" Grumpy walked out of Granny's and headed around the corner shaking his head. It wasn't that he was bothered by lesbian activity, in fact, when it was dwarves Saturday movie night, his choice was almost always a film that contained, and/or (most likely) featured lesbian activity. The week before they watched, "Bound."

He wasn't prejudice; it was the constant PDA that he found offensive.


	11. March 11

**March 11: Where do they go on vacation? Do they bring Henry? Do the Charmings tag along? If so, who loses it first?**

"Emma, you need a vacation," Snow said as she frowned at her daughter who was energetically dismantling a blender.

Without looking up, Emma sighed, "Why?"

"Stress relief," Charming answered putting an arm around Snow.

"I am relieving my stress on my own," Emma replied as she jammed a screwdriver into the motor.

"We know, we hear the bed creaking," Snow said pointedly.

"And the extra-long showers," Charming agreed.

Emma clamped her mouth shut in embarrassment. She shook her head, "Where to?"

"We don't know, but we think you should take _Regina_ ," Snow said as a blush colored her cheeks.

"Regina?"

Charming nodded knowingly, "Yes, you both need… _stress relief_."


	12. March 12

**March 12: What is something they still can't agree on?**

"Sweet, 'The 100' is on Netflix, I've been waiting all day to catch up on my Clexa!," Emma plopped down next to Regina on the couch and ripped the remote control out of her hand.

"Absolutely not, I want to watch 'Supergirl'," Regina stole the remote back forcefully.

"Please, Regina, 'The 100'," Emma pouted, and tried to touch Regina's arm. She pulled away.

"I need to find out how Kara is handling Cat's new assistant," Regina maintained.

"You want pointers; you are Cat Grant," Emma regretted that comment when Regina tried to smother her with a pillow.

"Tell me I'm hotter than Cat and I'll let you breathe."


	13. March 13

**March 13: Who is ridiculously inappropriate and how much does the other tolerate it? (or do they switch off?)**

"Feeling a bit warm, Emma?" Regina teased with a whisper directly into Emma's ear, as her tongue darted out discreetly and licked it softly.

Emma stiffened up in her seat and tried to scoot away, but Regina's fingers were under the conference table running up and down the seam of her jeans steadily increasing the pressure with each slow pass. Emma gulped and grimaced before she surrendered: spreading her thighs wider.

Regina smirked in approval, her eyes never leaving the council member speaking on town matters. Her fingers never leaving between Emma's shaking thighs.

After the meeting, Emma excused herself promptly. Regina would be the death of her.


	14. March 14

**March 14: Who is more likely to be absolutely intolerable when they're sick? How about when the other is sick or gets hurt? How do they look after each other?**

"Regina step away from the tuna."

Regina turned around and glared at Emma who was standing across the kitchen holding a bottle of Nyquil and a glass of orange juice.

"I'm making dinner," Regina stated, looking pale and glassy eyed, as she turned back.

"Let me take care of you for a change," Emma advised in exasperation.

"I'm fine," Regina croaked through a wheeze.

"That's it," Emma crossed the kitchen and ripped the spoon out of Regina's hand. They stared at each other for a long moment until Emma picked Regina up and threw her over her shoulder in a fireman's carry and took her upstairs to bed.


	15. March 15

**March 15: Do they have a pet? Who wants a dog? Cat? Some weird animal Henry picked out? Who shows up one day with a stray?**

Henry had a new operation. Ever since a school field trip to the animal shelter, he'd had his heart set on getting a puppy. He knew he didn't have much time before his puppy would be adopted.

He was going to ask Emma to get the puppy for Regina as a gift for her birthday. Regina couldn't refuse a gift. All Henry had to do was convince Emma that it would be the best present to get her.

He worked up his nerve, and knocked on Emma's door, and smiled when he heard barking coming from within. She had already got him; he didn't even need to ask.


	16. March 16

**March 16: Which of them is ridiculously oblivious about them being more than gal pals (Emma? Regina? both?) and who is hella frustrated about it? What does the latter person/people do?**

Emma had spent three nights in a row with Regina. The first night they had drinks at Granny's. The second night they had watched a movie together, and the third night they had taken a long hike out into the woods.

Emma didn't really see any romantic implications of spending a fourth night in a row with Regina until she answered the door dressed up, (like dressed extra up for Regina.) Emma couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"Ready to go out?" Regina asked in a seductive tone while sliding her eyes up Emma's body hungrily. When Regina took her hand, Emma realized she was in trouble.


	17. March 17

**March 17: What is their first fight about? How do they deal with it? Are there angry texts/calls or do they take space or do they deal especially terribly with it?**

"No, I do not want to party in the USA," Regina tutted as she turned the dial on the car radio. "I hate Miley."

"And I hate when I'm driving and someone turns the station," Emma said pointedly as she turned the dial back, and turned her head to glare at Regina. "I put my hands up, singing that song…the butterflies fly away…"

Regina sighed in annoyance, "It's bad enough we have to listen to Miley, must we also have to suffer through your off key singing?"

"You love it," Emma smirked and patted Regina's knee. "Swinging my hips like yeah…"

"Well, this fight isn't over," Regina replied.


	18. March 18

**March 18: Do they get married? Is there a proposal? How would that go (or not go)?**

 _Holy shit, we're actually like getting to that level of seriousness…I've been here before and the fucker turned out to be a flying monkey…I mean Regina is like redeemed evil, but I don't know if she flies… am I any better? What are we gonna do? I didn't really ever…shit, I am about to get married to Regina? Should I get a ring? Breathe, Swan…okay, so..this might be good, really good actually._

 _I just need to think about it, and we can go from there, there's no rush…I mean we already have the kid, he's like grown. I guess it boils down to the fact that…I love her._


End file.
